pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shepherd
was a member of the Toronto Council and an extremely proficient Valkyrie under the command of Conquest during the contest. Claims all ghosts in the Toronto area as his. Description He looks old while shrouded in dark clothing, but even older without them. His causal clothing are only a navy-blue sweater and black jeans beneath a black coat. He carries a long and crooked staff, which is his implement. Personality The Shepherd is a silent man, having taken a Vow of Silence, but it is expressed he doesn't see right and wrong in the same manner as a normal person. He's described as relentless in his pursuit and could not be swayed by power or empathy. However, there seemed to have been an incident in the past that drove him into doing so, stating if the feelings behind screams determined how loud they were, then his feelings would allow his scream to be heard across the world. It involved children, whom he felt so much guilt over that when faced with constructs using their faces his guilt left him vulnerable and killed. Art The Shepherd is a Valkalla and possibly the most proficient seen to date. As death is the most abundant resource he is never without power, and he seemed to be unusually sensitive to changes in reality. Because of his Implement, a Shepard's Crook, he can command those under his power directly and weaken their reaction to Salt, and by coalescing ghosts together he can take on a spectral form much like them, although he shares the same weakness to salt. Basics *The Shepherd's Implement is a Shepard's Crook. *The Shepherd's Demesne is unknown. *The Shepherd's Familiar is unknown, but he had a horse that was not completely normal Histories Before His past is unknown but it can be intuited that he is a father who has lost his children. Toronto Arc The Shepherd first appeared right before the contest against Conquest began. In person, feeding a grey horse. He was angry with Blake because he stuck foot in his territory by claiming Evan, which Blake calls him out on since he had an opportunity and didn't. After he is declared the champion of Conquest, he and the Eye are the first to confront Blake. He begins by using the effects of the ghosts to harm and weaken Blake's team, leaving them at the mercy of The Eye, only fo be rebutted by salt and put down after he took on a spectral form. After that he confronted them in a supermarket, twisting the ghosts into wraiths to drive them into a trap by the Astrologer. Once Conquest was sealed he appeared at the meeting about what to be done next and then was confronted by Blake to give him permission to use his magic to deal with the Abstract Demon, sending him a ghost to assist in the task. When he last appeared he felt the disturbance as Blake Thorburn was attacked by the Abstract Demon and set out to find the source of it. He later arrives with the other members of the Toronto Council at the beckoning of Rose and Faysal, with Rose condemning Jacob's Bell to Toronto and dragging them into the conflict. He is killed by constructs made by Murr. Calamity Let himself be killed by Murr who created shades of his children. Category:Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Practitioners